Medium
"They ignore me. I don't see the reason why. I mean, I'm bringing our bloodline back to Equilibrium history right?" :"It can't be helped. No one knew you had a potential in being a medium." '' :- Tobikuma, confessing family problems with his friend Tierra. '' Mediums are people who had sacrificed themselves to be guardians of the elements, or rather they are the passageway of the spirits of nature and humanity. Thus making them Mediums, half-elemental half-humans, demi-humans who have the ability to control, cancel,convert and create the elements they have chosen. However, during the nearing last-years of Medium Periods. The disturbance of the elements has been completely confirmed that there won't be further disturbances and the existence of Mediums aren't needed anymore. The mediums have been staying in temples keeping their secrets and keeping the normal way of human-beings in their family traditions. It came to a conclusion that the 4 Element Organization summoned two heads of the two clans as a representative of an element. They gathered in the Fire Medium temple where the original Mediums were born and recieved their powers. It was said that all the heads of two clans of a representative element will resign their powers to the Omen (a stone tablet with scripts) and thus will also resign their families' powers. The ritual was made and an unexpected event happened. The fusion of the four elements has resulted in a devastating scene. The new spell named "Cataclysm" was made and with it the other Four Elements had appeared these included Dark, Ghost, Undead and Demonic. It was later found that the Omen was actually a catalyst to suppress the forces of the Demon, Dark, Undead and Ghost Realms. And the formation of the Four Elements was the key to unlock the seal. The 4 Element organization was completely annihilated. The Fire Mediums that were near the ceremony were also slaughtered. Mediums have different elements, they are categorized into ten. Fire Mediums. Water Mediums, Earth Mediums, Wind Mediums, Dark Mediums, Ghost Mediums, Undead Mediums, Demonic Mediums, Divine Mediums and Retired mediums. The first 8 elements have already been stated, their history and creation. Divine Mediums are special mediums, they came from the other eight elements but were stripped of their powers by nature and were granted Divine Powers. Divine Mediums have identical Sasoku Kouho. They also wear a uniformed kimono. The Sasoku Kouho they posses are all identical, by which for example. One is a Rosary, the other is a Talisman, the other is a Charm, the other is a Bead-necklace. They are naturally made for the sole purpose of enforcing back to seal the Forbidden Elements. The Retired Mediums are mediums who are stripped from powers. They still carry the name of the clan they have their Relics, but they don't have the Beastials within the Relics and doesn't have a Mana Pool to mold an element. They were most probably cursed by the Forbidden Elements or were stripped off by Divine Mediums.